


After Crisis Crisis

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Barry returns from Oliver's funeral after Crisis to an extremely unexpected change.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	After Crisis Crisis

Barry walked into his apartment sniffling. It'd been hours since Oliver's funeral, but Barry had needed time to think. He'd taken an extra-long route. Back to Central City, about 50 times around the world, to get some thinking out of the way. 

He dropped his keys on the table and collapsed onto the sofa, still in utter disbelief. One of his greatest, most honorable friends was now gone. He still tried to process everything that's happened during Crisis. It just could not be possible that Oliver Queen was actually dead. 

He heard shuffling behind him. Knowing it was Iris, he didn't make any move to do or say anything except sigh. He laid his head against the cushiony sofa and closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry for another time that day. 

He felt lips against his, upside down and smiled. He kissed them back, lips melding together. Barry felt all the stress and excitement from the day melt out of him in seconds. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Iris. His eyes widened when he noted the soft lips caressing his weren't Iris' but Leonard Snart's. 

They bucked heads as Barry jumped off the couch. His pain was short-lived as Snart held his forehead, a pretty large bump forming. Barry felt slightly guilty. 

"What- why are you here?" Barry asked hesitantly.

Snart looked back at him with a confused expression on his face. "I live here, Barry."

"Wait, what?" He blushed, realizing he'd been kissing Snart.

"Are you okay? I know Oliver meant a lot.to you, but you're acting really weird." Snart voiced his concern. 

"How are you here?" 

"I was only gone for like a few hours." Snart walked around the couch. "I told you I'd be back before the end of the day. The crew needed me."

"No, like why are you here?" Barry pushed, completely dumbfounded. 

"Barry we've been together for nearly three years. We were together in the speed force. I'm not sure what's wrong." Snart said.

Barry's eyes widened and he turned away, scrubbing his hands through his hair. He was dating Snart, has been dating Snart for three years and while I'm the speed force? 

"Barry?" Snart asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Barry pulled away and turned around. His eye caught a gleam on Snart's hand. He caught with his speed, Snart jumped. The shine was from a thin, metal band around his ring finger. He looked down and noticed a similar matching band on his own finger. He looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"I-I" 

"Barry?" Snart asked. 

Barry dropped his hand in disbelief. He was engaged to Snart. He was engaged to Snart!

"Just- I- I need a minute." He flashed away and slammed the.door to his room shut. He locked it frantically before collapsing down the wall. 

How had this happened? Just a few days ago he'd been married to Iris. Iris! He pulled out his phone and scrolled for Iris' number. His eyes widened when Iris West-Thawne gleamed across the screen.

He set down the phone, closed his eyes and tried to think. Memories resurfaced easily. He and Iris had broken up. He remembered their talk, admitting to each other that they both loved someone else. Iris knew Barry missed the hell out of Len and Barry knew Iris wanted to find Eddie. It was an amicable and clean break. 

Barry had pulled both of them out of the speed force after Cisco had freed him from his prison. He'd reconnected with Len there. In his mind. His breath quickened as his lightning fired through him at the memory. His body flushed at the thought Snart being with him. No, Len. Not Snart. 

He glanced around the room, pictured filled the walls. He slowly walked around the room, hands grazing over each and every frame. A picture of them together passed out on the couch and cuddling. He remembered it took forever for Len to just let Barry hold his hand while they sat. 

Another was a picture of his birthday? Or was it Len’s birthday? Cake covered them and Len was glaring at him as he laughed. Barry smiled. The next photo, one on their nightstand, was a picture of Barry, a large grin on his face. He was showing off his engagement ring while Len was holding him from behind, arms tightly around his waist. His face was buried in Barry’s neck. 

The next frame was one of them kissing quite passionately. He observed that it was after the Earth X incident. It looked like the photo was a video screenshot from Cisco's computer at STAR Labs. He could feel his eyes watering as he observed each picture in their room. There was a lot. His heart warmed every time he observed them. They were so in love with each other, it was almost unbelievable. 

It'd been hard to admit to himself that he'd loved Len in the original timeline. He'd lived both Len and Iris, but… Barry's breath caught. Len had died. He'd left him. He'd felt guilty for pushing him to go with the Legends. For causing his death. 

A soft knock sounded in the room. "Barry? Are you all right? I know you're crying, Red."

Barry opened the door, tears running down his face. 

"Come here." Len offered, with open arms. 

"On the bed? I know you're not a big cuddler." Barry sniffed, wiping at his eyes. 

Len nodded. "I can be a cuddler if it'll help." 

Barry nodded. His arms wrapped around Len's neck and he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips melded together in a passionate kiss. Barry removed his arms from his neck so his hands could travel. He brushed his fingertips over Len's strong, muscled back, his hands pulled against the fabric of Len's blue shirt as he pulled him closer with a grab of his hips. 

"I wasn't aware you meant that kind of cuddling." Len murmured against his lips suggestively. 

Barry pulled away, hands cupping Len's ass. "I didn't," he said thoughtfully. "But I'm up for anything." 

Barry lifted Len into his arms and flashed them to the bed. Len was left in underclothes while Barry smirked down at him. He took off his shirt and pants, the normal way. He grinned as Len's eyes ran over him. 

"How about cuddling and a TV show?" He asked as he climbed onto the bed. 

Len situated himself so that Barry could situate himself between his arms as he half leaned against the headboard. He rubbed his hair against Len's chest, undershirt in the way. Barry wrapped his arms around Len's arm curled under him. Barry sighed in content. He thanked Oliver for everything that's happened. He didn't know it was intentional or not, but he'd have to steadily come to terms with all of it. He'd wait until tomorrow to deal with it all. 

"Len?"

"Hmm?" Len voiced as he flipped through channels TV on a low volume. 

"You know I love you right?" Barry asked anxiously. His belly fluttered with butterflies. His heart leaped in joy. He'd never had the chance to tell him back then. 

"Mmm-hmmm, love you too." 


End file.
